Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu
by Elayan
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Il y a longtemps, Vann et Obi-Wan étaient proches. Ils se sont perdus de vue il y a presque dix ans. Obi-Wan est maintenant Maitre Jedi et Vann tient un garage dans les couches inférieures de Coruscant. Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour se retrouver ?
1. Les fantômes du passé

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Fantôme** " en une heure (de 22h à 23h). Intéressée ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

A partir du moment où ce thème est sorti, j'ai pensé à plein de choses et finalement, c'est Star Wars qui a gagné sur toutes les autres pistes. Ma soeur dit que c'est le fandom qu'elle aurait le moins imaginé pour ce thème... Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas pris de façon littérale ? Bref, ça fait trèèèès longtemps que j'ai cette idée de fic en tête, qui met en avant Obi-Wan, mon personnage préféré, avec un OC de ma composition (décidément, sans OC je suis perdue...). Ce premier chapitre se veut être une introduction à quelque chose de plus grand. Comme d'habitude, ma petite productivité ne vous promettra pas de suite rapidement... mais un jour, certainement :)

* * *

Vann se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant comme un tambour de guerre, une pellicule de sueur froide recouvrant sa peau. Elle haletait, prise qu'elle était d'une violente panique. Elle gémit doucement, frottant son visage avec force, tâchant de chasser ses visions. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire de tels cauchemars, mais ces quelques dernières nuits avaient été perturbées par ces rêves de plus en plus oppressants et vivants. Tangibles, même.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. C'était du passé, tout ça, un lointain passé. Elle avait trois ans, peut-être moins, lorsque la capsule de sauvetage s'était écrasée sur cette planète, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler du nom de ses parents, ni de leurs visages. Certes, elle avait passé cinq ans dans la jungle dense, à devoir lutter pour sa survie, mais c'était loin tout ça. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans à présent, elle était sur Coruscant, un monde bien plus civilisé, même si elle vivait à un niveau bien en dessous des croutes supérieures réservées aux personnes riches et importantes.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi ces images ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Vann rejoignit la salle de bain et aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche. Son miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'une jeune femme qui manquait définitivement de sommeil, mais qui n'en était pas trop laide pour autant. Son visage était plat et ses yeux trop proches, mais son garage recevait la visite de créatures suffisamment hideuses pour qu'elle ne s'en inquiète pas trop.

"Eye, quelle heure il est ?" croassa-t-elle.

"Six heures et trente-sept minutes." lui répondit la voix digitale.

Vann soupira encore. Tant pis pour sa nuit, elle tenterait une sieste plus tard dans la journée si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle gratta son cuir chevelu et secoua une masse sombre plus proche de la crinière que de la chevelure.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était dans l'atelier, consultant avec l'aide d'Eye les différentes tâches à effectuer et leurs priorités. L'œil sphérique d'Eye, l'intelligence domotique de gestion, flottait au milieu du garage, sa pupille rouge scannant sans cesse l'intégralité de l'immense pièce.

"Un potentiel client attend devant la porte." dit-elle.

"Un client ?" Vann répéta, surprise. "A cette heure ? Qui ?"

"Inconnu des fichiers. Humain, mâle, évalué à une trentaine d'année."

Eye fit apparaitre un hologramme à quelques pas de la jeune femme. L'homme était enveloppé d'une grande cape qu'il maintenait serrée contre lui, l'immense capuche rabattu sur son visage.

"Nom d'une galaxie, c'est un chevalier Jedi ?" se surprit Vann à penser tout haut. "Fais-le entrer, Eye !"

Elle sut qui passait la porte avant même de voir son visage. Si elle en avait su davantage, peut-être aurait-elle pris le temps de se préparer. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête à retrouver tous les fantômes de son passé, et certainement pas celui-ci en particulier.

"Obi-Wan." murmura-t-elle seulement en lâchant la clé à molette qu'elle tenait dans la main.


	2. Un bref souvenir

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Identité** " en une heure (de 23h à minuit). Intéressée ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

Un second thème pour travailler sur cette fic et qui tombe pile-poil ! Un peu de mise en place qui ne fait pas beaucoup progresser la scène, mais qui explique leur relation avec plus de détails ;)

* * *

Le maitre Jedi repoussa sa capuche. Il avait vieilli, se dit Vann, pourtant moins de dix s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ce devait être la barbe, il n'en portait pas avait. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant.

"Maitre Kenobi." salua-t-elle poliment avec un léger hochement de tête.

Il était tout autant chamboulé qu'elle. Elle le voyait dans ses pensées. C'était une chose dont elle avait la capacité mais pas le contrôle. Ressentir les pensées permettait de belles ventes, puisqu'elle savait toujours ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses clients, mais ça ne permettait pas de se faire d'amis proches, la plupart des gens n'étant pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être sondés en permanence.

"Bonjour." répondit Obi-Wan après une éternité de silence. "Je ne suis pas trop tôt ?"

Vann eut un faible sourire.

"Au moins, tu n'es pas là trop tard."

* * *

La petite fille fit gonfler ses joues et tira la langue avec un long bruit mouillé. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, avant de rouler les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. Il tentait de faire croire qu'il l'ignorait complètement.

La fillette n'en démordait pas. Elle attrapa sa manche et tira dessus, encore et encore, pas bien fort mais suffisamment pour agacer. Elle laissait échapper des petits cris rauques à chaque à-coup. Le garçon plissa le nez, se retenant de soupirer de façon trop visible.

Puis, soudain, il explosa :

"Maître ! Elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille !"

Qui-Gon conduisait le speeder. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son apprenti qui tentait à présent de pousser la fillette loin de lui. Mais à chaque fois elle revenait, inlassablement.

"Je crois que tu lui plais." dit le Maitre Jedi avec un sourire.

"Mais elle est agaçaaaaaante !" gémit le très jeune Obi-Wan.

"Pourquoi ne lui expliques-tu pas ?"

"Parce qu'elle ne comprends rien !"

Le garçon boudait. Les bras croisés, son expression demeurait fermée. La fille aux cheveux en bataille le secouait, tirant et poussant son bras.

"Soit patient avec elle, Obi-Wan. Elle n'est pas idiote et les mots ne sont pas toujours nécessaires."

L'apprenti soupira. Il roula les yeux au ciel et, arrachant son bras des mains de la fillette, il lui fit face.

"Arrête." dit-il en levant le plat de sa main en sa direction.

La fille gloussa, ravie d'avoir enfin son attention. Mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de son geste, se contentant de l'imiter, puis de tapoter sa paume ouverte en riant.

"Non, non, non…" gémit Obi-Wan. "Arrête. Ecoute. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?"

L'enfant avait huit ans, d'après ce qu'en avait estimé Maitre Qui-Gon, cependant elle ne savait pas parler – ou du moins ne s'était-elle pas exprimée avec des mots, fussent-ils d'une langue inconnue. Elle ne s'exprimait que par cris et grognements, comme un animal. Obi-Wan avait treize ans et certainement pas la patience nécessaire pour gérer ce genre de créature.

Maintenant elle jouait avec les manches du garçon, chantonnant un air qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Cependant cette chanson sans paroles semblait suivre une mélodie. Ce n'était pas une simple divagation, c'était quelque chose qu'elle répétait, qu'elle avait entendu ailleurs. Obi-Wan se rappela ce que son maitre lui avait dit plus tôt : il avait trouvé une capsule de sauvetage non loin de là où l'enfant était installée, deux squelettes toujours à l'intérieur, deux adultes, probablement les parents de la fillette. Elle devait être en train de chanter une chanson que sa mère lui avait apprise.

Obi-Wan serra la main de la fillette dans la sienne. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Son expression avait changé, elle ne cherchait plus à l'embêter pour le plaisir de le faire bisquer, elle semblait partager sa nostalgie et sa mélancolie.

"Obi-Wan." se présenta le garçon en tapotant son buste.

"Ooooo-vaaaaan !" tenta de répéter la fille en touchant son propre buste.

"Non, non." dit le garçon en secouant la tête. Il prit la main de la fille et l'amena jusqu'à son buste, avant d'articuler clairement : "O-bi-wan."

"O. Bi. Van."

La fille gloussa. Elle ne parvenait pas à le prononcer parfaitement, mais Obi-Wan eut l'impression qu'elle avait compris.

"Obi-Van." dit-elle en tapotant le garçon. "Obi-Van." répéta-t-elle en se tapotant elle-même.

"Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est mon nom, pas le tien."

"Obi-Van ! Van, Van, Van !"

Elle recommença à chanter et sautiller joyeusement. Obi-Wan soupira et croisa les bras.

"Elle ne comprends pas, Maitre." dit-il avec l'air sombre.

"Elle t'apprécie, tu devrais en être fier." Qui-Gon répondit, visiblement amusé.

* * *

Ce souvenir fugace repartit tel qu'il était venu. Vann cilla. Elle n'avait pas d'identité propre. Elle en avait sans doute eu, ses parents lui avaient probablement donné un nom, et elle avait eu une famille, mais ils étaient morts avant qu'elle ne soit en âge de s'en souvenir. Alors elle avait été surnommé Vann, en souvenir de la première fois où elle avait eu une presque-conversation.

Obi-Wan, bien plus mûr mais tout autant sérieux que celui de ses souvenirs, la tira de ses pensées. Il sortit un petit sachet de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." dit-il seulement.


	3. Des armes, des réponses, des questions

Aujourd'hui, moi et ma bronchite avons terriblement besoin de câlins. Mais on peut pas, on a contaminer les câlineurs :( Alors on s'auto-câline avec un bout de fic romantique. J'espère que ça sera pas trop plein de fautes, j'ai la tête comme un tambour... ^^'

* * *

\- Un ami m'a dit que tu pourrais m'indiquer quelle arme utilise ce genre de munition, expliqua Obi-Wan alors que Vann ouvrait le sachet.  
La jeune femme fit rouler trois cylindres argentés dans le creux de sa paume et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Eye, allume mon plan de travail, dit-elle pour seule réponse.  
L'oeil digital tourna dans sa sphère et un établi s'éclaira dans un coin de l'atelier. Vann y déposa deux cylindres et en regarda un de plus près sous une lampe. Il s'agissait d'une douille, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais pas n'importe quel type.  
\- Tu as de drôles d'amis pour un Jedi, finit-elle par noter.  
Obi-Wan, qui la suivait en silence, eut un léger sourire. Il ne répondit pas, cependant. C'était inutile. Elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse, d'ailleurs.

\- Balista P6-3, annonça-t-elle. Un modèle récent, mais tu sauras mieux que moi s'il s'agit du canon d'assaut ou d'un sniper.  
Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux balles complètes qu'elle tendit au chevalier Jedi. La douille était plutôt petite comparée à la munition. Le projectile était tout bonnement énorme, pas étonnant que la tête du Calamari ait explosé.  
\- Je ne vois pas le contacteur énergétique, dit-il en faisant tourner la pièce dans ses doigts.  
\- Il n'y en a pas, dit Vann comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
\- Pas de...? C'est une arme mécanique?  
\- Intégralement mécanique. Pas un seul élément énergétique ou plasmique. Rien que du métal.  
Vann de tourna pour fouiller un grand coffre. Obi-Wan n'y prêta pas attention, surpris qu'il était de découvrir l'existence d'une arme aussi primitive et destructrice à la fois.  
\- Ce n'est pas une arme pour n'importe qui, continua la jeune femme. C'est très cher et bien plus lourd qu'un blaster, les munitions sont moins nombreuses et le recul peut être douloureux. Et la visée requiert un peu d'entraînement.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Obi-Wan.  
\- Il y a tellement de raisons... soupira-t-elle. Les boucliers déflecteurs et les armes laser, pour commencer, puis les détecteurs, les décharges électromagnétiques... Tellement de raisons.  
\- Mais qui pourrait bien fabriquer de tel...  
Obi-Wan s'interrompit alors que Vann venait de déposer une imposante arme sur l'établi. Le canon était énorme, le chargeur visiblement manuel et l'ensemble avait l'air extrêmement lourd. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait remarqué : il n'était pas fini.  
\- C'est toi qui a fabriqué cette arme, Obi-Wan dit, énonçant simplement ce fait qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.  
\- Ça coûte très cher, répèta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Imagines-tu seulement combien de personnes sont morts par ces balles ? demanda-t-il en agissant les cartouches qu'il avait dans la main.  
\- Elles le seraient tout autant par d'autres, je ne suis pas la seule à en vendre, répliqua-t-elle. Sans cet argent, j'aurais fini sur les rues il y a longtemps. Et pour ce que ça vaut, penses-tu que n'importe quel autre vendeur aurait parlé de ces engins à un Chevalier Jedi ?  
Un silence flotta entre eux. Obi-Wan était déçu, presque en colère, de découvrir que Vann, cette vieille amie chère à son cœur, élevée quelques années par Maître Qui-Gon, soit impliquée de cette manière dans sa mission. Mais sa nature le poussait à réfléchir, à se repérer toutes les informations, jusqu'à découvrir les vraies raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire une telle chose.  
Il était facile de remarquer que, pour un garage, le hangar était plutôt vide. À peine deux speeders qui ne devaient pas payer de mine et quelques pièces d'équipement. Rien qui ne devait rapporter énormément. De plus, l'informateur d'Obi-Wan lui avait bien indiqué de venir voir Vann dans l'atelier de Greggo. Combien la jeune femme touchait-elle réellement sur chaque réparation ?  
\- Arrête ça ! Vann protesta soudain. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'en suis là où j'en suis parce que je l'ai voulu.  
\- Tu fais encore ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?  
Vann avait toujours eu cette sensibilité psychique. Elle ne lisait pas les pensées mais c'était tout comme. Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras.  
\- C'est très pratique pour vendre, bougonna-t-elle.  
Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Malgré le temps passé, il restait beaucoup en elle de la petite fille qu'il avait adorée.  
La voix digitale d'Eye retentit soudain :  
\- Monsieur Greggo a quitté ses appartements.  
\- Tu devrais partir, dit Vann à Obi-Wan. Je ne suis pas sensée recevoir des clients sans rien leur vendre et Greggo n'aime pas particulièrement les Jedis.  
\- Je peux t'achèter ces balles ?  
\- Je t'en fais cadeau, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui rendant ses douilles. Va-t-en, maintenant, je t'en prie.  
Il hocha la tête et se hâta vers la sortie.  
\- Prends soin de toi, articula-t-il sans un son avant de disparaître.  
Vann sourit avant d'elle-même se précipiter à son établi. En quelques secondes, elle avait un outil à la main et elle faisait semblant de travailler sur son Balista depuis un moment. Elle souriait toujours. Elle était certaine qu'aujourd'hui il faudrait pour que l'haleine liquoreuse de Greggo pour entamer son moral.


	4. Traitresse !

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **21h** était " **Traitre** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

 **Warning** : Injures et violences (ça reste raisonnable à mes yeux, mais bon, je préfère prévenir)

* * *

\- Sale traitresse ! éructa Greggo en vomissant des gerbes de salive moussue. Putain de trainée !

Vann, jusqu'alors entortillée sur elle-même pour atteindre les ampoules situées bien loin sous le tableau de bord du speeder, sursauta avec violence. Sa tête heurta du métal et elle lâcha un cri en plus de son outil, lequel dégringola tout au fond du moteur avec une série de tintements.

\- Sors de là, vermine !

La jeune femme se rengorgea avec difficulté. Autour de ce speeder, il n'y avait qu'elle et Klorr, un Kitonak qui, malgré ses rondeurs improbables, n'en était pas moins de genre masculin. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était après elle que Greggo en avait. Elle en perdit ses couleurs, haletante et terrifiée, incapable de se décider à sortir du véhicule.

Le propriétaire décida pour elle. Sa grosse main moite se referma sur sa cheville et tira brutalement pour l'extraire de la carlingue. Elle tenta instinctivement de se raccrocher au siège, mais il lui fut impossible de lutter contre la force brute du géant. Elle ne put que lâcher un autre cri, de douleur plus que de surprise cette fois, alors qu'elle laissait une poignée de cheveux dans un interstice de la mécanique.

\- Tu m'as planté un couteau dans le dos, salope ?

La jambe que Greggo ne tenait pas battit l'air avec désespoir. Vann devait se contorsionner pour regarder le visage de son patron, et tout ce qu'elle parvenait à voir, c'était le menton violacé, dégoulinant de bière épaisse, d'un gigantesque monstre en colère. Elle cilla : son sang lui montait déjà à la tête et sa vue se troublait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Des putain de flics, à ton avis ! Qu'est-ce que t'as été leur raconter, hein ?

\- Mais quels flics ? cria Vann de plus belle, cherchant à couvrir les beuglements avinés de Greggo. Bordel, j'ai pas quitté le garage depuis près d'une semaine, de quoi tu parles ?

Le monstre poussa un rugissement de colère et d'agacement, avant d'envoyer bouler l'humaine qui commencer à peser sur son bras. Le choc avec le sol vida ses poumons, puis Vann glissa jusqu'au corps évidé d'une vieille machine industrielle. Là elle émit un gémissement en réponse à la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, raclure de shpack ! gronda Greggo. Ils étaient plutôt bien renseignés sur un certain trafic de Balistas qui aurait lieu ici. Alors ?

Vann toussa, s'efforçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à se mettre debout.

\- Alors quoi ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Alors il manque quatre douilles à l'inventaire, siffla le géant en se rapprochant d'elle. Quatre douilles… Et je sais qu'il y avait un Jedi, ici, ce matin.

Les yeux de la jeune femme roulèrent sur la face du monstre. Elle se rendit compte trop tard que sa réaction avait été trop rapide et pas assez réfléchie. Jusqu'ici, il supposait fortement qu'elle avait craché le morceau – maintenant, il en était certain.

\- Je vais te tuer, charogne ! explosa Greggo en se ruant sur elle.

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

\- Morte, annonça l'adolescent qui la toisait.

La bouche de Vann se resserra en une moue agacée. Obi-Wan, alors âgé de treize ans, la toisait avec dédain. Son sabre d'entrainement pressait sur la poitrine de son adversaire. Il avait gagné ce combat. Il gagnait tous les combats.

Il soupira, roula des yeux et s'éloigna. Tout ça était ridicule. Cette fille n'était qu'un animal sauvage, agressif et borné, terriblement prévisible. Se battre contre elle n'était d'aucun intérêt : il parait toutes ses attaques, ignorait ses bravades, la désarmait avec une facilité déconcertante… Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire contre lui.

\- Maitre, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me battre contre vous ? demanda-t-il.

Droit comme un I, les mains jointes sur son sabre qu'il tenait bas, le respect qu'il portait à Qui-Gon était sans équivoque. Mais celui-ci, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre magnétique qui semblait compliqué, ne paraissait pas le remarquer. Il agita la main :

\- C'est contre elle que je veux que tu te battes, répondit-il avec calme, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Mais _pourquoi_? insista le garçon. Elle est…

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Vann se massait l'épaule furieusement en traversant la pièce à pas lents, puisque c'était là-bas que son propre sabre d'entrainement avait volé. Elle se gratta la tête et laissa échapper un soupir qui tenait presque de l'aboiement.

\- Elle est nulle, conclut Obi-Wan.

\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors elle pourrait bien te surprendre, mon jeune Padawan.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Sa grimace exprimait clairement ses doutes à ce sujet. Enfin, Qui-Gon leva les yeux et les posa sur son apprenti. Sa douceur et sa tendresse frappèrent Obi-Wan, comme à chaque fois. Son Maître avait cet incroyable capacité à le réconforter et le réchauffer d'un simple regard.

\- Tu crois que ce combat est inutile, Obi-Wan, dit-il, mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'aucun combat n'est inutile. Même le plus déséquilibré des combats est important. Il apporte une leçon. A toi de la trouver.

Obi-Wan grimaça à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à la fillette. Celle-ci avait ramassé son arme et s'avançait vers lui, l'air décidé et prête à se battre à nouveau.

\- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

\- Redescends, fille de chienne ! rugit Greggo.

Vann, perchée sur le plus haut bras mécanique de l'engin qui lui servait de perchoir, retint sa respiration. Elle avait deux choix : descendre, se faire passer à tabac par son patron et, au mieux, s'en tirer avec quelques contusions ou s'enfuir, vite et loin, et perdre le seul emploi qu'elle avait pu trouver jusque là.

Greggo lâcha un rugissement bestial et une bouteille à moitié pleine s'écrasa juste sous les pieds de la jeune femme, éclaboussant son pantalon. Elle expulsa tout son air. Le choix était finalement facile à prendre : hors de question de se laisser mourir aujourd'hui.

Avisant une fenêtre un peu plus haut, elle sauta les deux petits mètre qui l'en séparait et se faufila au dehors, tâchant d'ignorer les hurlements de fureur qui lui venaient d'en dessous.


End file.
